Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a cantilevered screw assembly. Examples of cantilevered screw assemblies may include, but are not limited to, augers, compactors, crushers, shredders, feeders, material handlers, bale breakers, briquetters, and autoclave sterilizers. Other applications of cantilevered screw assemblies are also possible.
There is a need to improve known cantilevered screw assemblies. Large scale cantilevered screw assemblies are in particular need of improvement due to the dynamics of such systems. Nevertheless, small scale cantilevered screw assemblies may have a similar need for improvement.
Known cantilevered screw assemblies have used grease-lubricated bearings. Such systems may provide a reservoir of grease that is supplied to the bearings. While effective, the reservoir of grease needs to be periodically refilled, which increases the necessary maintenance of the system. The associated downtime also limits the productivity of the system. In addition, replenishing the grease adds to the operational cost of the system. A further drawback is that the grease will eventually lead to oil drips or other oily messes. Thus, there are needs to improve the maintenance, operational costs, and environmental friendliness of cantilevered screw assemblies.
Additional needs exist to improve the stability, size, and load-bearing capacity of cantilevered screw assemblies. The screws of some known cantilevered screw assemblies have a tendency to shift in position or wobble during operation. The anchoring of known cantilevered screw assemblies may also limit load-bearing capacity. For instance, known assemblies may cantilever a screw to a load-bearing wall. The load-bearing wall may limit the size of the screw and the amount of material that can be processed. If the size of the screw is excessive, it may compromise the load-bearing wall. For example, it may lead to oil canning of the load-bearing wall. Oil canning may affect the operation of the screw as aforementioned, and it may eventually render the system inoperable.
Needs also exist to reduce the weight and manufacturing complexity of cantilevered screw assemblies. Some known cantilevered screw assemblies simply increase the girth of a load-bearing wall or include a series of bracing members in an attempt to increase the assemblies' load-bearing capacity. The assemblies of some known cantilevered screw assemblies also require many separate parts to be welded or otherwise assembled together to create the cantilevered screw assembly. This requires additional design and manufacturing complexity, including time, material, equipment, and labor resources to manufacture the assembly. Further, the additional fasteners, weld material, and other assembly devices add more weight to the assembly.
Exemplary embodiments may satisfy one or more of the aforementioned needs. One exemplary embodiment of a cantilevered screw assembly may include at least one bearing that includes solid oil. For example, one embodiment of a cantilevered screw assembly may include at least one bearing that is filled with solid oil. Such embodiments of a cantilevered screw assembly may offer numerous advantages including substantially decreased maintenance, lower operational costs, higher system efficiency, and improved environmental characteristics. It is estimated that the bearings of some exemplary embodiments may last at least two times longer between maintenance intervals as compared to a comparable cantilevered screw assembly that uses grease-lubricated bearings, which may significantly lower operational costs and raise operational efficiency. Moreover, oil leaks and drips may be substantially eliminated, drastically reducing the environmental impact.
Another exemplary embodiment of a cantilevered screw assembly includes an improved anchor system comprising at least one load-bearing wall. In particular, an exemplary embodiment may comprise a screw that is cantilevered to at least one wall. Examples of the improved anchor system may allow for a larger screw without compromising stability or the integrity of the load-bearing wall. Also, exemplary embodiments may enable more material to be processed by the cantilevered screw assembly with greater power and torque. Exemplary embodiments may further allow for reduced construction costs and assembly size when compared to assemblies requiring additional walls or other large assemblies for cantilevering the screw assembly.
Another exemplary embodiment of a cantilevered screw assembly includes a bearing housing and a wall comprised of a single casting. In particular, the wall may be cast with at least a portion of the bearing housing in an exemplary embodiment. For example, the bearing housing may comprise a body, a flared edge, a plurality of flanges, and/or a number of receptacles that are formed of a single casting with the support wall, thereby eliminating the need to manufacture and assemble these parts separately. In an exemplary embodiment, the single casting may reduce manufacturing and assembly costs when compared to assemblies requiring that these parts be manufactured separately and assembled. This may additionally reduce excess material such as weld material, fasteners, other assembly devices, or other excess material otherwise required to manufacture the assembly, which may reduce the weight of the assembly. Further, this may eliminate or lessen the need for increased girth of the walls or additional bracing members. This may also allow for increased strength and rigidity of a comparable or lesser weight assembly.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.